Galeões
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Fred sabia que Ron e Hermione ficariam juntos. E apostaria quantos galeões naquilo.


Antes do início do quinto ano letivo em Hogwarts, nas férias passadas no **Largo Grimmauld, **Fred Weasley, em um momento único, acabou se afastando de seu irmão gêmeo para então se encontrar com o seu outro irmão, esparramado pelo sofá da sala. Até então, seria normal avistar Ronald Weasley em um acesso de preguiça exagerada, mas não _naquele dia_... Pois Fred sabia que seria o dia em que Hermione finalmente se juntaria a todos, naquele local, e desde que Ron ficara sabendo daquilo, demonstrara-se inquieto e ansioso como em poucas situações.

Fred _sabia_, porque não era preciso ser um gênio igual à Dumbledore, que Ron _gostava _de Hermione ainda mais do que ele pensava gostar.

Fred _sabia_ que Ron demoraria a entender os sentimentos pela garota.

Fred _sabia_ que ele precisava de uma forcinha.

(outrora ele conversaria com Jorge, para ver se ele concordava em passar adiante o legado do livro que guardavam como ouro – **Doze Maneiras Seguras de Encantar Bruxas** – e que viria a calhar, naquela situação)

Fred _sabia_ que um dia os dois ficariam juntos; independente da Guerra, das mortes que viriam e de todo o sofrimento.

Porque Fred _sabia_ que Hermione sentia o mesmo pelo seu irmão mais novo.

"Hey", ele disse, em forma de um sussurro descontraído.

Ron não ergueu a cabeça. Continuou olhando fixamente para a lareira, acreditando que a qualquer momento uma cabeleira castanha apareceria entre labaredas de fogo. Murmurou um "e aí?" como resposta e se calou em seguida.

"Você acha que a Hermione ainda vai demorar?"

A pergunta curiosa de Fred fez com que, finalmente, Ron virasse a cabeça para trás, encarando o irmão de forma estranha. Normalmente ele faria chacota daquela cena em que o menor se encontrava, mas, ao invés disso, parecia que ele não debocharia de nada – não naquela hora.

Fred, longe de Jorge, até que era uma pessoa que se dava para conversar. E vice-versa. Os dois juntos... _Impossível_.

"Eu acho que não."

"Não precisa ficar preocupado, Ron. Lupin e Tonks se encarregaram de buscá-la, e você sabe que ela chegará aqui com todos os fios de cabelo no lugar."

"Eu espero que sim."

Os dois se calaram. Era envergonhoso demais ter uma conversa como aquela, por mais que eles fossem irmãos e que Fred tivesse uma facilidade aparente em conquistar e ser conquistado por qualquer garota que fosse (mesmo que todo o mundo soubesse que Angelina e ele tinham algo _mais sério_ que uma simples paquerazinha)... Enquanto Ron... Bem, as bordas das orelhas dele coravam com a simples menção do nome de Hermione.

"Harry não virá agora, não é mesmo?"

"Acho difícil... Com tudo o que está acontecendo no Ministério, essa loucura de deixar qualquer um louco... Eu duvido."

"_Então será só você e a Hermione..._ _Isso é bom._", Fred comentou tão naturalmente que depois de sentir as bochechas queimando, tudo o que o outro pode fazer foi desviar o olhar.

"É..."

"Jorge e eu inventamos tampões de ouvidos imunes a qualquer barulho. Não escutaremos os gritos.", sorrindo sapecamente, o mais velho deu de ombros e se aproximou do sofá, dando um tapinha no ombro de Ron e terminando: "Você sabe... Toda a família apostou para ver quem dará o primeiro passo. Se será você, ou Hermione. _Eu apostei cinco galeões em você_. Faça com que eu não me arrependa, Roniquinho!"

Ignorando a coloração berrante que o rosto todo do irmão adquirira, escutou-o murmurar um "vá se ferrar", mas observou também, antes de se afastar um pouco, em como ele sorrira brevemente.

Antes de sair da sala para deixá-lo mais uma vez solitário e na espera, Fred escutou-o dizer algo que demorou algum tempo para acreditar – porque era óbvio que se Ron fosse confessar aquilo para _alguém_, esse alguém seria Harry, Gina ou Carlinhos (o irmão que ele parecia admirar mais), e não para _ele_.

Mas Ron confessou. Para _ele_. E para mais ninguém.

"Talvez você ganhe...", foi o que ecoou pela sala, de maneira quase inaudível. "Os cinco galeões, sabe..."

"_É..._", Fred respondeu, sorrindo abertamente para ele. "_Eu sei..."_

E depois que saiu por completo do cômodo, Fred continuou sorrindo. Quando Jorge perguntou o que acontecera, o ruivo apenas deu de ombros e disse algo como: "Você se lembra da conversa que nós tivemos? Sobre o Ron ser adotado? _Esqueça_. Ele é _mesmo_ um Weasley..."

Dois anos mais tarde, quando Hermione beijou Ron durante a batalha, o primeiro pensamento que ele tivera depois de descolar os lábios dos da garota foi: _é uma pena que o Fred não ganhará os cinco galeões._

Mas, no final da noite_, Fred estava morto_.

O fantasma da risada do irmão falecido tamborilava nos ouvidos do garoto no momento em que, ao invés de atirar terra sobre o caixão de Fred, ele atirou _cinco galeões._

Afinal, Fred merecia. E_ muito_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Mais uma história que envolvia o Fred. Eu não consegui deixar essa passar, desculpem-me. Eu estava lendo alguns "fatos", escritos por algumas escritoras, e vi esses: **Fred was the only sibling Ron confessed to about liking Hermione. ****He was also the only Weasley who never got to see them get together **e **The Weasley family all made bets on whether Ron or Hermione would make the first move. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and George had all bet on Hermione and each won 5 galleons** e, bem, aqui está essa one, pequenina, mas escrita de coração. Espero que vocês gostem.


End file.
